Minato's childhood
by PoisonSnowFrog
Summary: this is a story of how minato's childhood was up until he's jounin hopefully I don't get bored of the idea before that


**I finally got round to actually writing something instead of just reading **

**Enjoy **

Early in the morning a bright yellow head was walking to the shop trying not to attract attention to himself. It was rather hard considering that at first glance it looked like the little boy had a light bulb attached to his head. Needless to say all he ended up doing was looking like he had a hunchback. When he entered the store he went straight to the place where they sold cup ramen. As he was paying, the cashier yawned, and stared at the vast amount of instant noodles in front of him. The cashier had gotten used to Minato's weekly raids of the ramen shelves but he still wondered why so early in the morning? The cashier was still considering this when Minato thanked him and started on his way back laden with ramen. The reason for this was that they made up more than half his meals, although he liked his mom he had to admit that she couldn't cook. No matter how much she tried, every recipe was a flop and Minato had even once been sent to intensive care from food poisoning. That's why he had learned from a young age (or younger) that if you want a high life expectancy you only eat the meals you have to. Luckily he only had a family meal once a day otherwise he could just take it up to his room throw it away throw it away and wait for the ramen to cook.

Minato stopped at his house and started to scale his garden fence, what had always annoyed Minato was that his room was on the second floor so he couldn't jump down and also couldn't climb up or you got stuck. So he had found an ingenious solution to hide the ramen in a small crevice in the garden and through the course of the day smuggle them one by one in under his shirt. As he was climbing the wall he saw the neighbour's cat staring at him. Even though Minato was fairly mature for a eight year old there were some things he just couldn't resist doing and as he was about to chase the cat when he heard a noise from the stairs coming up his room. Just in time he scrambled up the wall and landed safely in his bed. Sadly this didn't spare him from the wrath of his mom because he was apparently wasting the day away in bed and was being assaulted by cutlery and a frying pan that seemed to be telling him "I told you so."

The rest of Minato's day was filled with smuggling in the ramen chasing the cat and practising throwing wooden kunai and shuriken at a makeshift target (his lunch). Minato couldn't wait to start his academy lessons tomorrow, he was confident he was good enough because he had already learnt henge and could sometimes do karwami. By the time he came back in it was getting dark and he was halfway up the steps when his mom called from up the stairs "Minato come here right now," when he got there he saw his mom standing by the loose floorboard where he hid his ramen he'd been found out. He was halfway down the stairs when his mom started throwing supper (a fiery ball of ash and death) at Minato or as she called them mince balls.

Minato woke up in the morning with a voice calling him, it was coming from the windowsill and there was the cat staring at him. Seeing as Minato was still half asleep he said happily "good morning Mr. Cat." "Minato you idiot you're gonna miss the first day of class!" That woke him up and he was half dressed and brushing his teeth when some small tiny miniscule part of his brain told him that cats couldn't talk. Tentatively he approached the windowsill and peered down to find his friend Takuo hanging from it. "A hand would be appreciated," Takuo said in a annoyed voice. So like any good friend would do he left him hanging and ran to the academy dust swirling behind him.

Minato stormed into the classroom and came in just as they were calling the register middle aged chunin with black hair stared at him shook his head and carried on calling. Minato looked around the room, it was relatively big and was filled with about 30 ninja wannabees as he sat down he noticed the portraits of the hokages hanging from the wall. That's where he wanted to be someday, well actually not there he wanted to be on the hokage monument. Then he noticed something really stupid, he could see the monument perfectly from the window which made the portraits pointless to anyone who wasn't too lazy to look to the side. And he didn't know anyone like that. Yet. That was until he saw a boy in front of him dozing on his hands and looking annoyed. Just then the black haired chunin called "Shikaku Nara," the boy who was now obviously Shikaku muttered under his breath something about a rude wakeup and said sleepily "present." A few names later they called "Takuo Ukeda," no answer. "Takuo Ukeda," they stated again clearly. The examiner raised an eyebrow and scribbled something in his notebook, even Minato felt a little guilty at that. But then the moment passed and he carried on silently laughing at his friend. The day passed with still no sign of Takuo and Minato realised that the academy wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. It was like a little grade one who really wanted to go to school and do homework, then he realises that both are a annoyance like a mosquito buzzing over you head while you're asleep. As he was walking home he saw Takuo still hanging from the windowsill but not for long when he saw 'the cat' sneaking on the roof about to pounce on the blue/white haired boy still hanging from the wall. Inevitably the cat pounced and Takuo fell to the ground, Minato predicting what would happen next raced for his door. He got in and shut the door just in time to hear his friend shouting "I'll get you Minato," he shouted cradling his head and walking away thinking of the endless pranks he would set up.

**And stop. Mostly cause I'm too lazy to write more.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
